Birthday on Burgundy Island
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: The Whitebeard Pirates stop at Burgundy Island, much to the confusion of all but Thatch and Newgate Edward that is. So when the commanders and the captain meet with two girls who know Thatch, they're highly confused. Birthday fic for my sis (horrible title and summary, I know)


**Another birthday fic for my sister, who, like myself, is a One Piece fan. **

**Happy birthday to her and Thatch, whom were both born on March 24.**

**So, have fun reading. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything except the two original characters.**

-**March 24, 1522—Four hours away from Burgundy Island**

Newgate Edward, also known as Captain Whitebeard of the Whitebeard pirates, inwardly chuckled as he watched his son, 4th Division Commander Thatch, practically run around the Moby Dick with a wide grin that looked like it would split his face.

And Edward couldn't blame him for being so excited, not with the fact that they were headed to Thatch's home island.

Not that anyone knew that besides himself and Thatch, of course.

He didn't look up as 1st Division Commander Marco and 2nd Division Commander Portgas D. Ace joined him and Marco asked, "What's going on with Thatch, yoi?"

"That is for Thatch to divulge if he so wishes," Edward replied, mentally shaking his head as an annoyed Vista, the 5th Division Commander, grabbed Thatch and forced him into a duel, clearly hoping to exhaust the man.

Not that that would happen considering what day it was as well as what island they were currently heading to.

Edward wasn't entirely surprised that Thatch had never told anyone his birthday or that he still had family left. He knew that the man probably was keeping for a prank, such as now.

The three watched as Vista easily took out a distracted Thatch, who, while not unconscious, remained lying on the deck where he had landed.

Curious, Ace walked over and bent over his brother as he said, "Mind telling us what's so exciting?"

"Nope! You're just gonna have to wait!" the red head chirped.

Ace pouted, but Thatch remained unaffected, as he normally did.

The only ones whom had ever been able to affect Thatch with pouting were his two nieces, Kaida and Rin.

Thatch grinned at the thought of his two nieces and how everyone would react to meeting them.

Well, them and the fact that it was his and Rin's birthday.

He truly couldn't wait until they got to Burgundy Island.

**Burgundy Island**

When the Moby Dick reached the island, Thatch and Whitebeard both forced all fifteen Division Commanders into boats and then onto the island.

Men and women everywhere called out to Thatch, welcoming him back and such as they went through the town and towards the housing district.

"Thatch, what are we doing here?" Namur, the 8th Division Commander asked.

Said man threw them a grin over his shoulder as he sang, "You'll see."

They walked for about five more minutes, going past the housing district and up a hill where a large house sat.

To the right of it was a large training hall that looked like it was well used.

As Thatch approached the house and went up to the door, a figure suddenly slammed onto the ground in front of him, having jumped from the top of the house.

It was a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties and stood at a height of 5'2. She wore a noodle-strap purple tank top with a black crescent moon and a white eclipse picture on the front that covered her generous DD sized bust; a pair of black cargo pants with a bright blue belt and two bright blue straps on either pant leg; a pair of black boots; and a pair of black half-finger gloves. Her eyes were the color peridots and her hair was a waist-length platinum blonde pulled into a braid at the base of her neck while two shoulder length locks framed her face. Perched on the bridge of her nose was a pair of rectangular burgundy glasses. On her left wrist was a blood red wristband while on her right were several different bracelets, including one that had a key charm. Circling her upper right arm was a black tribal tattoo of a dragon and sitting between its mouth and tail was the kanji for 'loyalty' On her head was a dark red Newsboy hat that had the marking of a red crescent moon.

In her hands was a large silver and black mechanical reaper's scythe that was seven feet tall.

Her eyes narrowed and she shot forward, forcing Thatch to defend himself.

Before his brothers could aid him, Whitebeard chuckled and said, "I see he didn't warn her we were coming."

"Oyaji?" Izo, the 16th Division Commander asked cautiously.

"You'll see who she is soon."

They all watched as she easily fought their brother, who clearly was enjoying the fight, when a voice said, "What is going on out here?!"

They all turned to see a girl in her teens standing the in the doorway of the house, looking slightly annoyed.

She stood at a height of 5'9 and 1/2 and had extremely curly brown hair that barely went pass her neck. She also had chocolate brown eyes that held kindness and laughter. She wore a grey sweater with blue-green sleeves and black cargo pants that went a little past her ankles, which had 2 pockets on either side and dark blue shoes with black swirls on them. Her clothes, they noticed, had paint all over them, telling the crew that she was an artist.

She then took a double look as she said, "The Whitebeards? Wha—?"

Before anyone could say anything, the blonde woman came walking up, dragging Thatch behind her as she said, "Oi, I got another present for ya, imoto. Here ya go!"

The girl blinked as she asked, "Why is Oji-san tied up? And why are they here"

"...You've forgotten what day it is, haven't you?" the blonde asked in amusement.

The younger of the two gazed at her blankly.

Rolling her green eyes she said, "Happy birthday, Rin."

The girl, Rin as they now knew, blushed as she said, "Shut up, Kaida."

She only snickered before turning to the confused crew and addressing Whitebeard, "I'm going to assume that Oji-san hasn't told them anything."

He only nodded and she rolled her eyes again as she looked at the Division Commanders and said, "Ohayashi Kaida's the name. This is my younger sister, Ohayashi Rin. The idiot here is our maternal uncle."

They all blinked before Vista, the 5th Division Commander, finally said, "You never told us you still had family, Thatch."

"I didn't want to accidentally let anyone who could use them against me find out. The only reason I'm letting you know now is because Kaida will kill anyone who comes near Rin in an attempt to use either of them against me," Thatch said.

"That reminds me, Kaida. How did your battle with Akainu go?" Whitbeard asked.

"I gave him several scars alongside his left side and his back. I managed to knock him unconscious, but not before he nearly took off my right leg with his Magu-Magu no Mi abilities. The dickwad," she answered, grumbled at the end.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was taken to Drum Island and Doctor Kureha healed me. Anyways, back to the matter at hand, Rin, don't you have something to give to Oji-san?"

Rin's eyes widened and she bolted into the house.

Immediately, Thatch was standing in front of Kaida, staring at her, clearly wanting her to tell him what it was that Rin had for him.

She merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait."

He pouted, but she ignored him as the door opened once again and Rin came out, holding a large painting in her hands.

Carefully, she set it down and whipped off the cloth covering it.

Everyone's eyes widened.

It was of Thatch, whom was sitting in a chair, talking animatedly with a man and a woman whom were sitting on a couch, the woman heavily pregnant and wearing a dark blue maternity dress. The woman had Rin's eyes and hair color, but was clearly shorter and was rolling her eyes in fond amusement. The man, however, was around 6'1 and had black hair and brown-green eyes and a wide smile as he listened to his brother-in-law. A smaller version of Kaida was sitting in her uncle's lap, reading a children's book as she snuggled up to her uncle.

It was titled in small letters in the lower right hand corner, "Memories."

With trembling fingers, Thatch gently brushed the woman's face and hen the man's as he whispered, "Atsuko. Hatori."

"I found the photo in a closet and decided to paint it. Nee-chan told me you didn't have any photos of Kaa-chan and Tou-chan after a battle that destroyed your room on the ship," Rin explained bashfully.

With tears in his eyes, Thatch grabbed his niece in a tight hug as he whispered—almost brokenly, "Thank you, Rin."

She hugged him back just as tightly.

After he had let her go and had wiped away his tears, she asked, "By the way... what are you doing here with the Whitebeard Pirates, anyways?"

Grinning widely, he said, "I'm the 4th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, kiddo."

She gaped at him before her eyes flicked over to the amused crew before she finally said, "Bullshit."

His grin widened as he answered, "It's the truth."

"Sometimes I wonder why we made you a Division Commander though, yoi," Marco muttered.

Thatch pouted at him as Kaida suddenly came around the house as she said, "Oi, you lot! I got cake back here, so if you want some, get your asses to the back yard."

At once, Thatch, Ace, and several others disappeared around the house.

Whitebeard chuckled as the others followed at a more sedate pace.

After several hours of fun, games, and cake, Ace gave Thatch a questioning look as he asked, "By the way, when's your birthday, Thatch?"

"Today is the idiot's birthday. He and Rin share the same birthday," Kaida answered for him in amusement.

They all blinked before Ace and Haruta gained evil looks.

Before Thatch realized what was going on, they each took a piece of cake and slammed it into his face.

They all roared with laughter as the man chased the two around the house.

As that was going on, Vista looked at Kaida and asked, "May I ask, why did you attack Thatch when we walked up?"

"It's a tradition he and I have. When he comes to visit, we end up dueling before even saying hello. Not quite sure how that came about, to be honest," she said, frowning as she tried to think of the reason why.

He only nodded before Marco asked, "How old is Rin?"

"She's fourteen now," she grinned.

"And you?" Vista asked.

"My twenty-second birthday is in June."

As Kaida was talking to the two Commanders, Rin walked over to Thatch—whom had cleaned off the cake—and hugged him as she murmured, "Thanks for coming, Oji-san. I love you."

His expression softened and he hugged her back as he replied, "I love you too, Rin. I'm glad to be here. You and Kaida are the highlights of my life."

Keeping an arm around her, the two turned to watch as their family interacted.

They may not be actual members, but Thatch knew that by this time, the crew—or at the very least, the Commanders and Whitebeard himself—saw the two girls as honorary members.

Who knows? Perhaps one day, one of them or both girls would join the crew.

But no matter what they decided, Thatch would always love them and be proud of them.

That was a promise.

**Well, that's the best I could come up with. Sorry if it's all over the place and such. I was somewhat in a rush.**

**Happy birthday, sis and Thatch!**


End file.
